Vampire's Kiss
by Freir
Summary: Heiwajima Shiuzo menatap pemuda yang duduk di bangku panjang di depan altar. Pemuda itu mengaku dirinya tersesat dan bertanya apa ia diijinkan menginap di situ. "Boleh saja. Tapi, apa kau tidak masalah?". "Kenapa?". "Karena kau vampir."
1. Chapter 1

Suara langkah sepatu menggema di gereja kuno seperti ini. Laki-laki berambut pirang dan bermata coklat emas itu berjalan dan membuka pintu masuk ruang ibadah. Ia berhenti dan melihat seorang pemuda sedang duduk menunduk ke arah lantai.

"Oh, ada apa? Sudah malam lho," ujar Shizuo kepada pemuda itu. Mendengarnya, pemuda itu berbalik dan sepasang mata merah menatap Shizuo dengan pandangan aneh.

"Ah, maaf Bapa. Aku tersesat jadi.." kata pemuda itu sambil tersenyum licik.

"Sayang sekali.."

"Yup."

Suasana menjadi hening sebentar namun pemuda itu langsung bertanya, "Apakah aku boleh bermalam di sini?"

Shizuo mengambil kacamata hitamnya dari saku dan menaruh alkitabnya di bangku panjang sebelah kirinya. Ia menunduk sebentar dan memandangi kacamatanya. "Boleh saja," katanya dengan suara kecil. "Tapi, apa kau tidak masalah?".

"Tentang?"

"Tidak apa-apa. Hanya saja..." Shizuo memakai kacamata gelapnya dan mengangkat bangku panjang di sebelah kanannya sambil berteriak, "Ini adalah gereja!"

Pemuda itu menyeringai senang dan Shizuo melanjutkan, "Brengsek! Seorang vampir tidak seharusnya ada di sini! Kau..kutu!". Pemuda itu bergerak melompat, menghindari bangku panjang yang dilempar Shizuo dengan cepat dan tertawa.

"Hee, kau ternyata sadar!"

Ia melompat ke depan Shizuo dan Shizuo mundur selangkah.

"Tapi sayang sekali,"

Vampir itu bergerak memeluk leher Shizuo dan mendekatkan mukanya ke pendeta itu.

"...kau kalah."

Dan ia menutup jarak di antara mereka dengan satu tarikan napas.

* * *

><p>Terinspirasi dari doujinshi yang saya baca dari tumblr. Review please?<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

_Bulan menampakkan dirinya di tengah kegelapan tanpa rasa malu. Hawa dingin dan angin semilir menari-nari dan siap menggigit siapapun yang bertemu dengan mereka. Burung gagak bertebangan dan hinggap di sebuah rumah besar di sudut kota. Mereka berteriak keras. Suara teriakannya seperti sedang menyanyikan lagu harapan akan kematian._

_Suara langkah kaki yang sedang berlari menggema di lorong. Seorang anak laki-laki dengan rambut coklat dan wajah tergores tampak kehabisan napas namun ia tidak berhenti berlari. Sesekali ia nyaris terjatuh karena kaus kaki yang dipakainya. Ia berbelok ke tikungan lorong dan semakin mempercepat larinya saat melihat pintu. Ia berdiri terengah-engah di depan pintu yang tingginya tiga kali lipat dari dirinya._

_Pintu itu terbuat dari besi namun berbau amis darah. Rantai-rantai besar yang berjumlah 20 buah serta gembok-gembok yang menguncinya tergeletak di lantai. Bocah itu menggigit bibirnya dan memberanikan diri untuk membuka pintu itu. Tangannya gemetar saat ia membuka pintu yang dilarang orangtuanya untuk dibuka._

_"Jangan sekali-kali kau buka pintu ini." ujar ayahnya tegas. "Jangan pernah kau tertarik untuk masuk ke kegelapan..."_

* * *

><p>Shizuo terkesiap dan terbangun duduk. Keringat mengucur deras di tubuhnya. Ia mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali sebelum menghela napas. Mimpi itu kembali muncul. Aneh, padahal sudah lama ia tidak memimpikan kenangan itu. 2 bulan? 1 tahun? 10 tahun? Entahlah, ia tidak ingat dan tidak peduli.<p>

Shizuo merenggangkan tubuhnya. Ia menoleh dan menyibak langsung tirai yang menutupi jendela di sebelah tempat tidur.

"Sudah pagi lagi." bisiknya kecil.

Tiba-tiba tirai itu disibak dari tangannya hingga menutup dan sebuah tangan melingkari pinggangnya. Ia merasakan seseorang merapatkan kepalanya di pinggangnya. Dahi Shizuo berkedut kesal.

"Ungh~ Jangan buka tirainya, Shizu-chan..."

Shizuo dengan cepat menendang orang yang berada di sebelahnya hingga jatuh ke lantai. Pemuda berambut hitam itu meringis kesakitan karena mendarat dengan bokongnya. Shizuo mendengus kesal.

"Cara membangunkan yang tidak elegan sekali, Shizu-chan." ujar Izaya masih meringis. "Kenapa kau masih di sini, kutu? Bukannya kau harus pergi ke suatu tempat atau apa gitu?" seru Shizuo masih kesal. Sial, dia butuh rokok sekarang.

Izaya menyeringai. "Itu karena kita sudah membuat kontrak, Shi-zu-chan~ Tidak mungkin aku meninggalkan makananku sendirian~"

* * *

><p><em>Dan ia menutup jarak di antara mereka dengan satu tarikan napas.<em>

_Ciuman itu brutal. Vampir itu mendorong Shizuo ke lantai sementara dirinya meronta-ronta. Pemuda itu menyeringai dan langsung menjambak rambut pastur itu, membuatnya terkesiap kaget. Pemuda itu tidak menyiakan kesempatan ini. Ia memasukkan lidahnya dan menarik lidah Shizuo keluar. Dengan satu detik, ia langsung mengigit lidah Shizuo sehingga mengeluarkan darah._

_Shizuo meneriakkan jeritan tertahan. Sial, ia benar-benar akan membunuh vampir ini. Brengsek, brengsek! Berani sekali mengigit lidah orang!_

_Vampir itu menghisap darah Shizuo dan mengerang puas. Darah Shizuo terlalu lezat, dan ia sampai harus mengingatkan dirinya sendiri untuk tidak terus menerus menghisap darah Shizuo dan melupakan tujuan sebenarnya. Dengan pikiran terfokus ia menggigit lidahnya sendiri dan memaksa Shizuo untuk meminumnya._

_Saat darah pemuda itu melewati kerongkongan Shizuo, seberkas cahaya bersinar muncul. Cahaya itu berwarna ungu kemerah-merahan dan berbentuk lingkaran yang melingkari Shizuo dan vampir itu. Tulisan-tulisan aneh membentuk garis silang di dalam garis lingkaran itu dan bergerak searah. Shizuo tidak bisa membacanya tapi, ia tahu apa artinya._

_Seniornya pernah berbicara kepadanya tentang kontrak yang dibuat vampir kepada manusia. Seorang vampir akan memilih seorang manusia yang menurutnya merupakan pemilik darah yang paling enak untuk menjadi suplai makanannya seumur hidup. Mereka akan membuat kontrak dengan saling bertukar darah dan meminumnya. Hal itu juga hanya bisa dilakukan saat bulan purnama. Shizuo mengerti itu dan terus mengutuk dalam hati._

_Ia telah membuat kontrak dengan vampir._

_Dia, Heiwajima Shizuo, pemburu vampir yang paling disegani telah membuat kontrak dengan vampir._

Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit

_Cahaya itu memudar dan terang lampu gereja kembali menyelimuti mereka. Vampir itu perlahan melepaskan ciumannya dari Shizuo. Shizuo hanya terdiam kesal. Ada sebuah tanda membentuk di lidahnya namun ia tidak peduli. Yang penting sekarang, ia HARUS membunuh vampir ini._

_Vampir itu menyeringai. Mata merahnya menyorot jahil. "Perkenalkan, aku Orihara Izaya. Met kenal, Shizu-chan~"_

* * *

><p>Shizuo menatap Izaya kesal. Izaya balik menatap Shizuo. Adu tatap-tatapan terjadi. Shizuo yang pertama mengalihkan pandangan karena suara telepon genggamnya yang berdering. Ia menatap layar teleponnya untuk melihat siapa yang meneleponnya pagi-pagi begini.<p>

_Tanaka Tom_

_Calling..._

Shizuo menekan tombol hijau. "Halo."

"_Pagi Shizuo! Aku membutuhkanmu disini sekarang, tidak, tidak, Simon-san. Aku tidak mau pesan sushi, nanti saja. Halo, Shizuo? Maaf terpotong, aku sekarang berada di Russian Sushi sekarang. Ada misi baru_." suara senpai sekaligus bossnya terdengar dari ujung saluran.

"Aku akan ke sana sekarang. Bye."

"Apa itu Tanaka Tom?" tanya Izaya terdengar agak 'polos'. Shizuo memelototinya, "Bagaimana kau tahu, kutu? Jangan bilang semalam kau membuka HP-ku!". Izaya menggoyangkan jari telunjuknya dan berkata dengan nada menyebalkan, "Ra~ha~si~a~."

Shizuo mengacuhkan Izaya,iasedang berbaik hati hari ini, dan beranjak dari tempat tidur.

"Kau mau kemana, Shizu-chan?"

"Kamar mandi." jawab Shizuo datar sambil mengambil baju bartender-nya.

"Hee, aku ikut!"

"ENAK SAJA! MATI SANA!" teriak Shizuo garang.

Izaya pura-pura cemberut. "Pelit!"

Shizuo hanya menggeram berbahaya.

* * *

><p>"Oi, Shizuo! Di sini!"<p>

Shizuo berjalan ke arah Tom dan duduk di situ. Dan dengan tenangnya, Izaya duduk di sebelah Shizuo, tidak mempedulikan tatapan bingung Tom dan aura membunuh Shizuo.

"Ehm," Tom memulai pembicaraan. "Kalau boleh tahu, anda siapa?". Izaya menyeringai, "Pacar Shi-". "KALAU KAU KATAKAN HAL BRENGSEK ITU, AKU AKAN MEMBUNUHMU!" teriak Shizuo memotong perkataan Izaya yang hanya bergumam, "Cih."

"...Ehm? Shizuo?"

Shizuo berdecak kesal. Sudah diputuskan saat pulang nanti ia membutuhkan 10 gelas susu untuk meredakan amarahnya. "Dia," ujar Shizuo perlahan-lahan. "seorang **vampir** brengsek yang membuat kontrak denganku..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...hah?"

"To-"

"Va-" Tom segera menutup mulutnya, berusaha menghindari keributan. Begini, begini eksistensi akan vampir masih dirahasiakan dan jarang ada yang tahu. Bisa dapat masalah kalau hal ini terbuka. "Ma-maksudku, bagaimana bisa? Shizuo! Aku tidak mengerti! Dan, eh, ini 'kan masih pagi!"

"Memang masih pagi, kok!" seru Izaya sambil melihat keluar jendela dan bersiul kecil.

"Bukan, maksudku, vampir kan seharusnya tidak kuat dengan sinar matahari!"

"Benar juga, KUTU! KENAPA KAU TIDAK TERBAKAR, HAH? SIAL, KALAU KAU MATI, AKU BISA TERBEBAS DARI DIRIMU YANG MENYEBALKAN INI!" teriak Shizuo sambil mengguncang-guncangkan Izaya.

"Ah, ah, Shizu-chan," Izaya memegang kedua pipi Shizuo dan menyeringai lebar. "Aku tahu, kau sangat mencintaiku dan ingin sekali memintaku meminum darahmu yang lezat itu, tapi kau harus menunggu dulu, _honey_."

"APA KAU BILANG?" Shizuo langsung mengangkat meja di depannya dan berniat untuk melemparnya ke kutu brengsek itu namun segera dihentikan oleh Tom. Shizuo menggerutu dan terpaksa menurutinya.

"Kami butuh penjelasanmu, eh-"

"Izaya. Orihara Izaya."

"Orihara-san, kami butuh pen- eh, rasanya aku tahu nama itu-" Tom berpikir sebentar berusaha mengingat. Rasanya ia pernah mendengar nama itu di suatu tempat. Hmmm...aneh, Tom lupa sama sekali dimana ia rasanya pernah mendengar nama 'Orihara Izaya'.

"Simpel, aku vampir darah murni~"

"...APAAAAAA?" teriak Shizuo dan Tom bersamaan.

* * *

><p><strong>Yah, karena banyak yang meminta untuk melanjutkan fanfic ini...maka Freir memutuskan untuk melanjutkannya! *dance on the spot*<strong>

**Review please?**


End file.
